La vida en la oscuridad
by samuel rodrigo
Summary: Twilight Sparkle nació con ceguera total, pero aun así ha logrado hacer una vida bastante normal, hasta que decide ir a ponyville para ser maestra de la escuela local.


**La vida en la oscuridad.**

Twilight se levantaba como cada mañana, aunque ella no podía saber cuándo era de día o de noche, por su condición se había acostumbrado a un horario más o menos normal. La unicornio por culpa de un error en el embarazo de su madre, nació totalmente ciega y tuvo una infancia bastante difícil en un mundo hecho para los que ven, pero Twilight consiguió a pesar de su discapacidad ser una gran estudiante en su escuela y en una gran practicante de la magia, actualmente se encuentra en la universidad de Canterlot, vivía sola y tenía una vida bastante agradable a pesar de las dificultades diarias que ella vive, eso no la desanima a seguir adelante y cumplir sus sueños de algún día ser maestra y enseñar a muchos pequeños potrillos.

La rutina de Twilight en las mañanas era bastante sencilla, se levantaba y lentamente se dirigía a su baño guiándose con las paredes de su apartamento, después se preparaba su desayuno y se arreglaba, cogía su bastón y salía de su apartamento, con cuidado bajaba las escaleras, con el bastón frente a ella y salía a la calle, por suerte la universidad estaba justo al lado del edificio donde vivía así que podía llegar hasta sin mucho problema.

Twilight hacia esto todos los días, era una rutina que le parecía agradable, poder ser independiente era algo que le gustaba y la hacía sentir como alguien normal. Cosa que en su infancia era casi imposible, porque siempre estaba siendo ayudada ya sea por sus padres, hermanos o profesores, nunca podía hacer algo por sí misma y fue por eso que en la adolescencia decidió que quería vivir sola, sus padres al principio no lo aceptaban, aun recordaba la primera vez que ella les había dicho de sus intenciones:

-Quiero vivir sola, quiero ser más independiente.

-No hija, no puedes vivir sola, necesitas ayuda para hacer las cosas, no puedes hacer toda tu sola. Le respondió su madre.

-Tu madre tiene razón Twilight, tu condición hace que necesites ayuda constante para cualquier cosa, ya sé que quieres ser independiente, pero tienes que entender que tú tienes una limitación que te impide ser como los demás. Le respondió su padre serio pero amable.

Pero Twilight no se quedó con esas palabras e hizo todo lo posible para demostrarles que podía valerse por sí misma incluso sin ver. Fue difícil tuvo múltiples errores, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue haciendo cada vez más hábil, aprendió múltiples hechizos de localización o radar, que le fueron muy útiles cuando por fin cumplió 18 años y termino la escuela, era la mejor de su clase y termino en la mejor universidad de toda Equestria, sus padres estaban orgullosos de ellos, se habían equivocado con su hija, ella era realmente capaz cumplir todo lo que se le propusiera no importaba lo que se le pusiera en frente.

Cuando termino la universidad Twiligt decidió aceptar una plaza de maestra en una pequeña escuela en Ponyville, así que recogió sus pocas pertenencias y se marchó en tren a Ponyville, por el camino ella miraba a la ventana, aunque realmente no podía ver lo que había afuera, a veces se imaginaba lo que podría haber afuera por el olor que le llegaba a las fosas nasales.

Cuando el tren se detuvo y ella se hubo bajado del tren, le pidió amablemente a un pony que si podía enseñarle el camino hacia la escuela de ponyville, eso era algo difícil para ella, tenía que acostumbrarse a un nuevo lugar, podía caminar por canterlot casi sin dificultades, pero este era un nuevo lugar, así que tenía que memorizar el pueblo y eso lo aprovecho mientras era guiada hacia la escuela, en esta ella hablo con la directora, quien le dijo que podía comenzar el lunes a primera hora, ella acepto y salió de la escuela, al frente de esta se encontraba la casa que había comprado con el dinero que había ahorrado de sus trabajos a medio tiempo que había tenido, entro en la casa y fue a su habitación como ya era muy tarde decidió irse a dormir, mañana seria otro día.

**Esta es una pequeña historia, basado en un pensamiento que tuvo ¿Qué hubiera pasado si twilight hubiera nacido ciega?, ojala les haya gustado, quien esté interesado les invito a continuar la historia, o si lo prefieren escribir las suyas propias, bueno nos leemos**


End file.
